Pacific Rim II
by Tsurara-Oikawa123
Summary: Una nueva brecha se abre después de 3 años de que la primera fue sellada. Para prevenir, el PPDC ha creado nuevos Jeagers, iguales a todos los originales. Sus pilotos, son justamente los mismos que tuvieron hace 3 años, los que sobrevivieron.
1. Chapter 1

Una nueva brecha se abre después de 3 años de que la primera fue sellada. Para prevenir, el PPDC ha creado nuevos Jeagers, iguales a todos los originales. Sus pilotos, son justamente los mismos que tuvieron hace 3 años, los que sobrevivieron.

Una especie de alarma sonó en todo el lugar, Mako fue la primera en levantarse. A Raleigh le costó un poco de más trabajo, sin embargo fue rápido al vestirse y salir de la habitación, caminó rápidamente al ver a Mako más adelante que ella, cuando estuvo a su lado sonrió y pronunció un "buenos días", la joven japonesa le miró de reojo y sonrió de igual manera inclinando su cabeza mientras los dos caminaban por los pasillos lo más rápido que podían.

Llegaron rápido, se les informó que en Hong Kong se encontraba un kaiju de nivel 4 atacando la ciudad. Mako pidió una explicación más detallada sobre el Kaiju mientras se les preparaba.

― Un tresspaser, señorita Mori. ―comentó una voz masculina después de unos cortos segundos. Mako miró a su compañero, que se mantenía tranquilo mientras lo preparaban.

Después de unos segundos, terminaron su preparación y entraron a su Jeager. Se realizó la conexión lo más rápido que pudieron, y en poco tiempo, ya se dirigían hasta Hong Kong. Los helicópteros liberaron al Jeager en las costas chinas, Raleigh y Mako comenzaron a avanzar rápidamente mientras divisaban a lo lejos al Crimson Thypoon a lo lejos, luchando con dificultad contra el kaiju.

Si aquellos chinos no fueran unos novatos aún, Raleigh y Mako estarían descansando tranquilamente en sus camas. Sin embargo, muchos de los nuevos "reclutas" eran apenas unos novatos, y a ellos se les pedía mucha ayuda de vez en cuando, pues los kaijus eran bastante fuertes aún para ellos.

A veces Raleigh se preguntaba ¿ para qué demonios reclutaban más gente para usar los jaegers cuando ellos hacían casi todo el trabajo?


	2. Chapter 2

El Crimson typhoon era piloteado por dos hermanas chinas, Liang y Mei. Unas jovencitas de 19 años, con cabellos largos, negros y lizos, las dos generalmente llevaban el cabello suelto, el cual les llegaba hasta la cintura. Este Jaeger está siendo muy bien manejado por Liang y Mei, a pesar de que la máquina en especial se había creado para ser utilizada por cuatrillizos.

Eran muy buenas con sus técnicas de combate y estrategias, sin embargo, aún eran unas novatas, así que de vez en cuando los Kaijus les superaban en velocidad y demás.

Con el puño derecho del Crimson, golpearon al Kaiju justo en su cabeza, pero fue un movimiento lento, esto le dio tiempo a la bestia de golpearles con su cabeza en un costado, derribando sobre un edificio enorme al Jaeger. La criatura no dudó y enseguida se abalanzó sobre las jóvenes, quienes tuvieron el buen reflejo de colocar las manos gigantes del Jaeger frente a este para detener por un rato al kaiju.

El Crimson typhoon y sus pilotos trataban por todos los medios levantarse para continuar la pelea. Sin embargo, su gran esfuerzo no funcionaba, creyeron que era su fin cuando vieron que el Kaiju trataba de arrancar la "cabeza" del Jaeger.

El enorme hocico de la criatura se encontraba demasiado cerca del Jaeger, sin embargo salió volando hasta chocar contra un puente y un edificio a unos cuantos metros de ahí. La atención de las hermanas se centró de inmediato en el Gipsy Danger que literalmente brincó sobre el casi derrotado Kaiju.

Raleigh y Mako le proporcionaron unos 4 golpes al Kaiju justamente en su cabeza, sin embargo, la criatura logró reincorporarse y con su cabeza empujó al Jaeger, las piernas robóticas de éste intentaron que las 2.700 toneladas que estaba soportando no cayeran completamente sobre la máquina.

Con mucha potencia lograron, digamos que, quedar a la "par" con el Kaiju en una especie de "concurso" para ver quién era el primero en caer sobre algún edificio. Obviamente, Gipsy Danger no podría mantenerse por mucho tiempo así, entonces decidieron que era hora de usar la espada.

Raleigh ponía toda su fuerza en el brazo derecho de la máquina mientras Mako le acertaba un fuerte golpe con la espada a un costado de la cabeza de aquella cosa, directo a su ojo izquierdo. El Kaiju comenzó a tambalearse, soltando el agarre que mantenía con Gipsy Danger, Raleigh miró a Mako y asintieron al mismo tiempo, a continuación, las dos manos de la máquina se dirigieron contra la cabeza y la estrellaron entre ambas.

El Kaiju soltó un fuerte alarido mientras caía un poco sobre su lado derecho, pese a esto, aún logró incorporarse y rugió furioso al Jaeger. Gipsy Danger se preparó para dar su último golpe con la misma espada, no debían fallar, tenía que ser justamente en su cabeza, y solamente ahí.

Y justo cuando iban a golpearlo, el Crimson typhoon se interpuso, lanzándose sobre el Kaiju, este soltó de nueva cuenta un alarido, y con sus garras trató de defenderse de la máquina sin éxito. Liang y Mei se encargaron de encestarle el golpe final en la cabeza, derrumbándolo al fin.

Entonces, aquellas hermanas chinas se llevaron todo el crédito por acabar con aquél Kaiju. A Mako no le molestaba demasiado, pero a Raleigh, en serio que le había hecho enojar.

Se encontraban en el comedor sentados en unas de las mesas más lejanas. Estaban acompañados de otras dos personas, quienes piloteaban el Chrome Brutus: un joven de unos 34 años, cabello oscuro y unos penetrantes ojos azules, su acompañante era una mujer de unos 20 años, con largo cabello castaño y enormes ojos azules.

Eran unas personas muy carismáticas, parecía que todo se lo tomaban como una broma, incluso eran bromistas cuando estaban en el clímax de una batalla. Desde su primer día, casi siempre se la pasaban pegados a los pilotos de Gipsy Danger, al principio a ellos les molestaba un poco tenerlos tan cerca a casi toda hora, pero con el tiempo fueron acostumbrándose a ellos.

― Ay, por favor. ―comenzó Alyssa al notar el semblante de enojo en el rostro de Raleigh, toda la atención de las 3 personas se centró en ella.― La mayoría aquí sabemos que ustedes hicieron todo el maldito trabajo, no hay por qué ponerse así, Raleigh.

El hombre bufó con molestia y volvió su mirada hacia su alimento. Después de unos minutos suspiró y redirigió su mirada a los demás.

― Tienes razón, es una estupidez esto. ―esbozó una sonrisa dirigida a Alyssa, Mako sonrió de igual manera y entonces Raleigh sostuvo su mirada en la joven japonesa.

Pero aquél contacto visual fue interrumpido cuando comenzaron a ver que todas las personas salían del lugar rápidamente.

― ¿Qué está pasando? ―preguntó el chico de cabello negro, Alexander, mientras se levantaban de su lugar y se dirigían con todos los demás.

Todos llegaron hasta el lugar donde se les daba mantenimiento a las máquinas. Sin embargo, ahí había algo totalmente nuevo, otro Jaeger, y no era uno de aquellas versiones anteriores, era totalmente nuevo.

Mako y Raleigh miraban sorprendidos aquella nueva máquina, se veía bastante fuerte, era completamente negro a excepción de algunas partes que eran rojas o grises.

― ¿Sabías algo acerca de esto, Mako? ―preguntó Raleigh aún sorprendido a su compañera, quién negó con la cabeza.

Entonces dos personas entraron al Jaeger, todos trataron de ver bien quienes eran, la curiosidad los mataba. Muchos creían que una unidad tan impresionante como aquella debería pertenecer a Raleigh y Mako, ¿acaso había alguien aún más capacitado que ellos?

Las pruebas comenzaron, los movimientos que el Jaeger realizaba eran limpios, certeros, activaron algunas armas nuevas. Eran casi iguales a los demás Jaegers, sólo que parecían ser incluso más potentes que las anteriores.

Pronto las pruebas finalizaron, dejando ver a aquellos que tanta curiosidad provocaron. Una mujer de largo cabello castaño y rasgos finos, muy hermosa con buen cuerpo. Y el hombre era alto, rubio y de ojos azules, los dos poseían un gran porte, miraron a las personas y sonrieron.

― Ella es Katherine y él Taylor. ―comentó una persona cercana a ellos.― Eran militares muy reconocidos, seguramente por eso están aquí.

― ¿Y la máquina? ―preguntó otro, sin dejar de mirar al Jaeger.

― Es única, se supone que aún estará en prueba.―comentó alguien más.― Si algún Kaiju aparece, esta "unidad" irá acompañada por otra, que sólo observará y estará atenta si hay problemas.

Raleigh dirigió su mirada de nuevo al Jaeger, ¿acaso reemplazarían a los Jaegers actuales por unos como aquél?

En la noche todos comenzaron a dirigirse a sus respectivas habitaciones. Sin embargo, Mako y Raleigh se quedaron un rato en el comedor. El chico siempre estaba buscando alguna forma de pasar tiempo con ella, estaba ansioso por conocerla completamente, incluso la más mínima cosa.

Desde la primera vez que la vio se sintió extrañamente atraído hacia esos enormes ojos que le miraban con curiosidad. Entonces cuando hicieron las pruebas en el Gipsy Danger, y gracias al "enlace" vio aquella vez que un Kaiju la persiguió de pequeña por las calles de Tokio, sintió una extraña necesidad de protegerla a como dé lugar, en ese entonces esos sentimientos le extrañaban pero con el paso del tiempo, fue acostumbrándose a ellos y aceptándolos tranquilamente.

Y, cuando fueron a cerrar la brecha y ella se quedaba sin oxigeno… Entró en pánico, no quería pasar lo mismo que con Yancy, no quería perder a alguien que amara, mucho menos a ella. Así que le dio su oxigeno, le sacó de ahí, y entonces terminó el trabajo.

Aunque tampoco quería morir sólo ahí, quería ver sus ojos de nuevo, su sonrisa y escucharla otra vez, quería vivir para estar con ella. Entonces, gracias al cielo, logró salir vivo y coleando de ahí, ahora podía pasar el tiempo que quisiera con ella.

Así como ahora, se sentía tan bien estar a su lado, riendo por tonterías, cosas triviales, como si el mundo estuviera perfectamente bien, así como cuando cerraron la brecha. Amaba estos momentos de paz con ella, no quería que se acabaran nunca.

Entonces, la alarma volvió a sonar…otro Kaiju había emergido de aquella brecha en el océano pacifico.


	3. Chapter 3

La gente comenzaba a correr por todos lados, los edificios caían y los aviones del ejército obviamente no iban a poder detenerlo. Todos corrían hasta los refugios públicos.

Se quedaron callados, mientras miraban el techo del refugio, escuchaban los gigantescos pasos que daba la criatura y sus rugidos ensordesedores. Y entonces, se escuchó un estruendo, después tranquilidad y luego... un gruñido terrible.

Algo había caído sobre el kaiju, algo realmente pesado, suponían todos.

- ¡Han venido a salvarnos! -exclamó un hombre con un acento extraño, entonces todos gritaron de felicidad.

Se escuchó cómo la criatura se levantó de nuevo...

El nuevo Jaeger no había tardado en llegar a Sidney, y tampoco el Gipsy Danger, quién le "cuidaba" a la lejanía.

El kaiju no tardó en levantarse luego de que aquél Jaeger se le lanzara, la criatura se veía más agresiva que otras, gruñia y agitaba su larga cola con enojo, golpeando edificios y lo que fuese a su paso, estaba realmente enojado.

Entonces, el Jaeger fue lanzado hasta un edificio pequeño detrás de él, la criatura inmediatamente se le lanzó encima y sin perder tiempo mordió y arrancó el "pecho mecánico" del Jaeger.

- Es hora, Mako. -con rápidez se dirigieron hasta la ciudad, la criatura comenzaba a arrancar más partes del Jaeger, era obvio que la máquina no saldría de ahí. Pero ellos debían sacar a los que la tripulaban y salvar aquella ciudad.

Justo cuando lo tuvieron cerca, la criatura les miró por unos segundos, incluso movío su horripilante cola, como si de un feliz canino se tratase. Corrió hasta ellos, Raleigh casi podía observar el brillo en los asquerosos ojos de esa cosa al verlos. El jaeger puso su pie izquierdo detrás para hacer un soporte mientras la espada salía y la posicionaban frente a ellos.

Esa cosa brincó sobre el Jaeger y su pecho se enterró en la afilada espada de la máquina, Mako y Raleigh creyeron que podrían atravesarlo a lo largo con facilidad, sin embargo, esa cosa sólo se agitaba con la espada dentro de sí, rugiendo y luchando arduamente por liberarse.

Y cuando lo logró, con sus garras golpeó un costado del Jaeger, lanzándolo de lleno contra el concreto, quisieron levantarse pero las enorme garras les retenían en el piso. Después de unos segundos lograron ponerse con dificultad de pie.

A ninguno de los dos les gustaba como se estaba poniendo la cosa, hacía tiempo que no tenían tanta dificultad contra un kaiju. Este no tenía una pariencia muy imponente como otros, en realidad, incluso parecía como si estuviese moribundo, se tambaleaba y su carne se caía con cada movimiento, pero aún así continuaba peleando como si no tuviese ni un sólo rasguño.

La criatura se dio la vuelta y parecía alejarse pero solo gruñó hacia el otro lado y volvió a mirarlos. Corrieron hasta él a pesar de que el Jaeger estaba bastante dañado de un costado, lo agarraron por lo que parecía ser su cuello y usaron "puño cohete" golpeandolo fuertemente en la cabeza.

El Kaiju pareció perder el equilibrio y se sentó por unos segundos hasta que el Gipsy Danger trató de darle otro golpe en la cabeza, la criatura soltó un zarpazo tratando de atinar en la cabeza del Jaeger, sin ningún éxito, así que el puño gigantesco golpeó su craneo, partiéndolo.

Quizá pasaron aproximadamente 3 minutos, el "nuevo" Jaeger aún estaba tirado sobre el edificio, pero sus copilotos lograron salir de él. Gipsy Danger ya se había dado la vuelta camino al mar, los demás se encargarían de limpiar la ciudad, quitar al kaiju y al Jaeger de ahí.

- Creí que daría más batalla... -comentó Mako.- Es un modelo nuevo, más moderno, con más tecnología, qué desperdicio.

- Es nuevo, quizá tenga algunas fallas que después van a...

Pero simplemente no pudo terminar la frase, pues una especie de "mini-kaiju" se lanzó sobre ellos, y con sus enormes colmillos, atravesó una parte de la cabeza del Gipsy Danger, justo donde Mako se encontraba, ella creyó que ese colmillo le arrancaría el brazo, pero afortunadamente no fue así.

Raleigh reaccionó rápido y con el brazo derecho de Jaeger golpeo a la criatura hasta lanzar a otro lado. Miró a Mako con un semblante de preocupación y estuvo a punto de preguntarle si se encontraba bien justamente cuando el kaiju se lanzó hacia el brazo izquierdo, y después de unos segundos mordisqueandolo y moviendose como loco, logró sacarlo de su lugar.

Mako soltó un alarido, Raleigh miró horrorizado a su compañera, y por un momento, recordó la muerte de su hermano, y la idea de que todo se repitiese le aterraba. El joven logró tomar por la cabeza a la criatura y lanzarla lejos de ellos, el pequeño kaiju trató de parar la caída, pero una especie de "cordón umbilical" se enredó en su cuello y comenzó a estrangularlo, pero aún así continuó sangoloteándose por el lugar, destruyendo más edificios y casas.

- ¡Mako,Mako! -gritó con preocupación, la chica le miró y simplemente asintió, los dos miraron hacia la criatura, corriendo hasta ella y golpeandole fuertemente con un solo brazo en su cabeza, tumbandolo al fin en el duro concreto de las calles de Sidney.

Raleigh's POV

Mako rápidamente había recibido ayuda médica en Shatterdome, y yo simplemente la observaba mientras los paramédicos le revisaban. Estaba muy pálida y cada vez que le preguntaban algo sobre cómo se sentía ella tardaba en responder, entonces cuando lo hacía solo asentía o negaba con la cabeza.

Se quedó sentada, mirando al suelo, soteniendo con su mano derecha la venda que le había colocado en el otro brazo. Caminé hasta ella y me senté a su lado, le miré unos segundos y después deslicé mi brazo por detrás de su nuca y le acerqué más a mí, recargándola en mi hombro, sentí como se tensó un poco.

- ¿Te sientes bien? -ella simplemente asintió ligeramente. Era obvio que estaba realmente asustada, seguramente era porque Mako también había sentido mi terror a que todo se repitiera.

Y es que simplemente no podía olvidar o superar jamás lo que pasó, y menos si perdia a alguien más que amo. Fruncí el ceño ante aquél pensamiento, estuve apunto de abrir la boca de nuevo, pero la puerta de la enfermería se abrió, Alexander y Alyssa entraron estrepitosamente al lugar, con preocupación notable en sus rostros.

- Oh, dios, "Mako-chan" -alcé una ceja confundido ante la forma en que llamó a Mako, sabía que significaba pero no creía que se llevasen tan bien como para que la chica le llamase así.- Estaba tan preocupada cuando nos enteramos de lo que pasó.

-Oh...- susurró Mako, de alguna forma se veía algo apenada, pues ella no parecía sentirse muy cómoda cuando se preocupaban tanto por ella.

- Al parecer la información sobre aquél Kaiju estaba bastante mal,eh. -comentó de pronto Alexander, recargándose en la pared.- Todos creíamos que era un categoría 3, pero era un nível más avanzado. Además de su cría...Debieron ir más Jaeger con ustedes.

- Y no olvides a la nueva unidad...- comenté algo molesto.- Debieron ponerla a prueba con otra cosa, esto fue serio.

No hubiese dicho eso enojado si tal vez aquél Jaeger no hubiese resultado un total fracaso, si tan solo no nos hubiese puesto en peligro. Mako me miró algo molesta por mi comentario y yo solo alcé levemente los hombros.

- De eso se están encargando las personas indicadas, Sr. Becket.-comentó Alexander con el ceño fruncido y extraño tono autoritario.- De ese tipo de cosas usted no debe preocuparse, por no decir...Entrometerse.

Y entonces nos miramos quizá unos cuantos segundos, volví mi mirada a Mako y ella asintió levemente.

- ¿Nos vamos,Mako? -le pregunté sonriendole, ignorando a Alexander y Alyssa que nos miraban cuando nos dirigiamos a la salida de la enfermería.

Todo se había oscurecido en cuestión de segundos, el dolor en su nuca era horrible cuando trató de abrir los ojos. Todo su cuerpo le dolía, después de unos minutos logró abrir un poco los ojos y mirar a su alrededor.

Estaba en un horrendo hospital, se esuchaba gente gritar y a niños llorar por todos lados. Esperó unos minutos a que el dolor en su cuerpo disminuyera y entonces se levantó con mucho cuidado.

Miró a los lados desesperado_._

_¿donde estaba, dónde,dónde?_

Hizo el intento de gritar mientras ponía su pie derecho sobre el frío y sucio suelo, quitándose las sondas que tenía en el cuerpo. Pero al hacer esto, dos enfermeras corrieron hasta él y trataron de detenerlo sin ningún logro, hasta que por fin llegó un doctor de no más de 40 años, fue ahí cuando logró hablar con algo de dificultad.

- ¿Dónde está...? -preguntó colocando su mano izquierda sobre su cabello castaño, haciendo una mueca de dolor al tacto de su mano con una herida en la cabeza.- Dios... ¿dónde está Annie?

El hombre le miró con lástima, al igual que las enfermeras, y fue ahí cuando sintió un gran nudo en la garganta, el como las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos y un aguijón en el pecho.

- Lo lamento mucho, Sr Winslet...- entonces las lágrimas comenzaron a caer a mares.- Mientras los Jaegers combatían al Kaiju, una de esas máquinas cayó sobre el edificio que ella estaba evacuando... Mis condolencias.

Colocó sus dos manos en su rostro y comenzó a llorar, no le importaba quién estuviese ahí, él iba a llorar la perdida de su esposa, tenía y debía hacerlo.

Quizá el de verdad tenía razón, su "odio" hacia esas máquinas sí estaba justificado, todo lo contrario a lo que decía Annie, los Jaegers también causaban la misma destrucción y perdidas que los Kaijus... Los dos eran un peligro para la humanidad.

Y no lo había pensado bien hasta esa mañana en que se le ofreció pilotear un Jaeger, lo reflexionó con junto con Annie mientras tomaban un café, y le prometió que lo haría... No iba a romper su promesa, claro que no, pero tampoco iba a dejar que la muerte de la mujer que amaba se quedara así.

El sabía muy bien que aquél Jaeger que cayó sobre el edificio era nuevo, totalmente nuevo, y que estaba aprueba. ¿ Cómo se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados cuando el sentía que poner aprueba a esa cosa ahí estuvo mal, muy mal?

No, no se iba a quedar así.

¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Sé que estos capítulos están siendo bastante cortos, bueno, la razón es que está historia probo suerte primero en Wattpad, por esto decidí hacer los primeros capítulos cortos, para ver qué tal la gente lo tomaba por allá y aquí.

Con el tiempo, iré haciendolos mucho más largos. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios n.n

See you.


End file.
